Ben 10: Familiar of Fire
by Omarnosian10
Summary: Takes place between Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10:Ultimate Alien. Also, Julie doesn't exist here. Ben Tennyson was bored because of a crime-free week, and wishes for something to happen. Read about Ben's life as a familiar and protector of a certain dark skinned redhead.
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! And with a new year, comes a new crossover. My fourth crossover is here, and the poll winner is...The Familiar Of Zero. But this time, Saito will remain with Louis, and our favorite hero will be with a certain redhead rival of Louise's. And before you read this, you should know that this story takes place between Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and Julie doesn't exist here, so Ship is Ben's pet who helps the Tennyson family around the house, and Ben is 15 years old...for now.**

**Chapter 1: The Contract**

It's been a week since Ben obtained the Ultimatrix, cured Kevin, and defeated Vilgax and Albedo. When Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Max returned to shore, Kevin wanted to see if he can still transform his limbs into weapons, so he absorbed the road and turned his hand into a mace. The others were surprised about Kevin's Armored Limb Transformation, also known as A.L.T. In the week there was no crime, and no excuse for Ben to test out his new Ultimatrix, until now.

**(Bellwood)**

Ben Tennyson is currently laying on his bed bored, because he already beaten all of his Sumo Slammer games during the crime-free week. Not to mention that tomorrow is the last day of school before summer, so it won't matter if he goes or not.

"Sometimes I wish something would happen because crime-free days are BORING." said Ben. Suddenly, a red portal appeared next to him before he jumped and readied the Ultimatrix.

"A Null Void Portal? How did it get here?" asked Ben to no one in particular. After a few seconds, Ben noticed one difference.

_'The portal's not swirling red and white, so it can't be a Null Void Portal. If it's not a Null Void Portal, then where does it lead to?' _thought Ben as he carefully touches it. When he touched it with his finger, he felt warm inside. He also heard a chant from the portal. Before he could pull the finger back, he got sucked in.

**(Meanwhile, in Tristain Academy Field)**

Most of the students have summoned their familiars, except for 2 archrivals. Louise is currently waiting for while Kirche is fighting through the crowd of lover boys. When she got through the crowd, she noticed that Louise hasn't summoned her familiar either.

"Alright, since you are the last two students who haven't summoned Familiars yet, you have to do it at the same time." said . The two girls glared at each other so hard that sparks are visible between the glare.

"Yes, sir." said Louise and Kirche at the same time as they took out their wands.

"My servant that exist somewhere in this universe, my divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar, I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart, answer my guidance!" chanted Louise and Kirche simultaneously as they twirl their wands in the air and swung it in front of them. Unfortunately, there was an explosion due to Louise's explosion spells, so everyone has to wait for the smoke screen to clear.

**(Above the Tristain Academy Field)**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Ben and a black spiky haired teenage boy with a blue hoodie with a white stripe across the upper part, black jeans and blue sneakers. His eyes are closed, so his eye color is currently unknown. Ben activates the Ultimatrix with a happy sigh.

"Finally, a good reason to go HERO!" shouted Ben as he slams the Ultimatrix. A green flash occurred, and a yellow ball with black stripes took his place.

"Cannonbolt? I wanted Goop.(sighs) Guess the Ultimatrix gives me the wrong alien sometimes also." complained Cannonbolt as he falls to the ground. He fell in a smokescreen, so no one saw him transform back. He stands up and tries to see through the smoke. The smoke clears and he sees multiple teenagers with black robes and white shirts. He guessed that they're students, but for an unknown school. As soon as everyone saw him and the other boy, they gasped.

"A human?" gasped a gray-eyed blonde male.

_'What do they have against humans? They're humans too.' _asked Ben in his thoughts. He noticed that everyone's attention is directed to a lightly red-eyed pink haired girl in front of the other teenage boy on his right side. He also noticed a brightly brown-eyed redhead girl with dark skin in front of him, and couldn't help but think of one thing.

_'She's got to be the most attractive girl in the universe.'_ thought Ben as he notices the redhead eying him with a light blush.

_'He's cute. At least my familiar is more attractive than that Zero's familiar.' _thought the redhead. Their gaze got interrupted when they heard murmurs.

"Looks like Louise the Zero got a peasant as a familiar." insulted a male voice in the crowd as the rest laughed. Ben clenched his fists after hearing insults. The insults could've went on if he hadn't heard a groan from the teenage boy. The pink haired girl approached him.

"Who are you?" asked the pink haired girl. The boy opened his eyes to reveal silver eyes as soon as he sat up.

"Nani datte? Koko wa doko?" asked the black haired teenage boy.

"He doesn't understand our language?" asked the redhead with her arms crossed.

_'Maybe I can use the Ultimatrix's Universal Translator setting to translate him.' _thought Ben as he makes sure no one is paying attention to him. Before he could, the boy talked in English.

"Sorry about the language mix-up. I didn't know I was outside my home." apologized the boy as he scratches the back of his head sheepishly. Ben sighed in relief, happy that the boy is bilingual.

"Why is everyone wearing the same clothing except for him?" asked the boy as he points at Ben. Ben face palmed, knowing he took the crowd's attention.

"He's right. Kirche summoned a peasant too." said a different male voice in the crowd.

"At least he's in better shape than Louise's familiar." insulted/complimented a different male voice.

"Ah-hem." fake coughed an incompletely bald blue-eyed man with glasses holding a brown staff with red stripes.

"Shouldn't you two finish the ritual?" asked the incompletely bald man.

"Why should I do it with a peasant familiar?" asked the pink haired girl.

"If you don't, you'll get immediately expelled." said the incompletely bald man, which confirms Ben's unknown school theory.

"I have no problem with this." commented the redhead. The crowd gasped after hearing this.

"But introductions are in order." added the redhead as she approaches Ben with a light blush.

"My name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst." introduced Kirche as she continues approaching Ben.

"My name is Ben Tennyson." introduced Ben as he offers his hand. Kirche takes the hand and shakes it. After she finished the handshake, she went up to Ben and kissed him on the lips. Ben got wide-eyed but closed his eyes and kissed back.

**(During that time, the scene when Louise kisses Saito)**

Kirche pulled back from the kiss with a smile on her face.

"Why did you kiss me?"asked Ben before a green glow came from Ben's right hand**(since Saito's rune hand is left, and Ben always wears his jacket, I decided to make Ben's right hand the rune hand.)** and a burning sensation came from it. Ben shut his eyes and gritted his teeth in pain as he kneels down and holds his wrist in a failed attempt to stop the pain. It took a lot of willpower, but Ben managed to stand up and endure the pain. The pain lasted for 1 minute until the glow stopped and strange runes appeared on Ben's right hand. Unlike Saito, Ben is completely conscious and standing with a confused look on his face as he looks at the runes on his right hand.

"Alright, everyone. Class is over for the day." stated Mr. Colbert as everyone leaves to their rooms, along with Louise dragging Saito. Kirche and Ben are the only ones who remained outside. Kirche turned to Ben while looking down and fiddling with her fingers.

"Guess I owe you an explanation, huh?" asked Kirche. Ben nodded and Kirche motioned him to follow her.

**(Kirche's room)**

Kirche opened the door to her room, and let Ben in.

"Nice room." complimented Ben as Kirche goes to sit on the side of her bed. Kirche motions him to sit next to her. Ben sits in her left with a light blush.

"Where should I start?" asked Kirche.

"To be honest, I'm curious about these runes on my hand." answered Ben as he shows the runes on his right hand.

"I'll start from how you got here to get to that. The reason you got here is because of a summoning I performed. Every second year student has to perform a summoning the first day of the second year. The summoning is for calling familiars. which means..."started Kirche but Ben interrupted.

"Slave or protector in other words." interrupted Ben. Kirche stared at him wide-eyed.

"My cousin Gwen told me about familiars. Also, one of my enemies have a familiar." informed Ben.

"Continue, please." said Ben as soon as Kirche recovers from her shocked state.

"The runes on your hand means fire, which means you have new fire powers." explained Kirche.

"Pyro kinesis?" asked Ben.

"What's pyro kinesis?" asked Kirche. Ben face palmed himself, forgetting that his world is more advanced than this world.

"Pyro kinesis is an ability to have control over fire. For example, you use magic to control fire, am I correct?" guessed Ben. Kirche nodded in response.

"Using magic to control fire is a form of pyro kinesis. There are a few other forms of pyro kinesis, such as natural pyro kinesis, which is the form of pyro kinesis that is connected to the blood of various living beings." explained Ben.

"How do you know about that stuff?" asked Kirche curiously.

"The world I'm from is highly advanced in technology. Your world is highly advanced in magic. I'm pretty sure that's how."answered Ben before a thought came into his mind.

"Wait, you said I have pyro kinesis, right?"asked Ben. Kirche nodded after understanding all the information. Ben smirks and stands up to approach the window. He opens it and concentrates on his left palm. Nothing happened until a green fireball appeared on the palm. He threw it out the window and turned to see Kirche with a shocked look on her face.

"Surprised?" asked Ben.

"How was that fireball green?" asked Kirche as soon as she recovered from her shock.

"To be honest, I think it's cause of my life force." answered Ben.

"What does your life force have to do with the color?" asked Kirche.

"It's a theory, but I think multiple life forces have different colors. Mine is green, which could explain the fireball." answered Ben.

"So am I supposed to protect you or do what you say?" asked Ben. Kirche puts her hand under her chin in a thinking pose.

"I prefer the first option." answered Kirche. Ben sighed in relief, glad that he won't be a slave.

"Mind if I check out the place? I need to know more about this place so I don't get lost." said Ben.

"No, I'll give you a tour." insisted Kirche as she stands up. Before they could exit the room, a hazel-eyed brunette with a purple cloak called Kirche out from the window.

"Kirche!" shouted the hazel eyed brunette, also known as...

"Styx? What are you doing here?" asked Kirche. Styx answered by waving his wand, and suddenly, water appeared around Kirche and froze her body, leaving her head unfrozen. Ben gasped at this action, and Kirche somehow levitated to Styx.

"You know I'm here for you, Kirche. And I'm taking you by force!" yelled Styx. Kirche is now out the window heading to Styx. Styx leaned his head in for a kiss, but instead, he got a face full of green fire. Styx fainted and Kirche started falling to the ground. Ben went to the window and mentally cursed himself for shooting Styx down late. Ben jumped out the window and dived down to Kirche.

"What are you doing? You'll die too." warned Kirche.

"Neither of us will." smirked Ben. Before Kirche could ask what he meant, he slammed the Ultimatrix and a green flash occurred. Kirche closed her eyes until the flash died down. She gasped at what she saw. Falling in Ben's place is a green humanoid blob with green eyes, a U.F.O device above his head, and a green hourglass symbol on it's chest.

"GOOP!" shouted the Polymorph in a high pitched voice. After recovering from her shock, Kirche realized that she is close to the ground. She closed her eyes to prepare for her doom, but nothing came. When she opened her eyes, she found her frozen body being carried by Goop. She couldn't help but ask one question that was on her mind.

"Ben? Is that you?" asked Kirche. Goop's head formed in front of Kirche's head, and if Goop could smirk, he would.

"Yeah. it's me. I owe you an explanation do I?" asked Goop. Kirche nodded and Goop took her into her room. Goop set Kirche down and uncovered the ice and appeared in front of Kirche with his finger under his would-be chin in a thinking pose.

"I wonder." said Goop lowly as he aimed his palm at Kirche and blasted green fire at the ice. He continued for a few minutes until Kirche is completely unfrozen. Goop slammed the hourglass symbol on his chest and changed back to Ben. Before he could explain, Kirche put her finger on his mouth.

"Explain after I change to my pajamas." said Kirche as she went to her private bathroom with clothes on her shoulders. Ben stared out the window and noticed the two moons in the sky and shrugged.

"Not the weirdest thing I've seen." commented Ben as he turns...only to see Kirche in nearly clear purple pajamas. Ben would have a nosebleed if his willpower hadn't helped him control his hormones. Kirche blushed when she saw Ben's reaction.

"Thanks for saving me. I can't believe you risked your life for me." thanked Kirche as she sits on her bed.

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for." replied Ben with a blush.

"We're friends?" asked Kirche with a light blush.

"Anything wrong with that?" asked Ben. Kirche replayed what she said in her mind and realized he took it the wrong way.

"Nothing's wrong with that. It's just(sighs) it's just that all of the male students here are only interested in my body." said Kirche with her head down.

"I know what that's like." said Ben. Kirche lifted her head and stared at Ben in shock.

"You do?" asked Kirche. Ben nodded before speaking.

"When I was 10, my first crush was on a girl named Kai Green. My grandfather knows her grandpa from the military. When I revealed my powers and saved our grandpas, her grandpa told her about my powers. I saved our grandpas from a werewolf alien, I'll explain what aliens are later, and that same werewolf scratched my power source and slowly turned me into his species. When I completed the transformation and changed back, I used a different form to beat him and save everyone from a volcano eruption. Before me, Gwen and Grandpa left, Kai told me that she only likes my werewolf alien form and broke my heart. It took a week to get over it, but I've learned a valuable lesson that day, and it's to never like a girl before you know her." explained Ben before he took a deep breath. Kirche failed to hold back the tears and cried in her hands.

"That's horrible. Having your heart broken at such a young age, and having to learn your lesson the hard way." cried Kirche. She cried for 20 minutes until she swept the remaining tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for bringing a bad memory. I had no idea." apologized Kirche as she stands up and bows in respect.

"You don't have to do that. You suffered more than me, seeing how many guys want you for your body." assured Ben.

"Then why am I your friend?" asked Kirche.

"Your actions. You wanted me as a protector rather than a slave, you insisted on giving me the tour around the academy, and you let us do introductions properly before finishing the summoning. Those actions define who you are, and your actions(blushes)make you a nice person." answered Ben. Kirche blushed and hugged Ben, making Ben blush because of the close contact, but Ben hugged back.

"Thank you." thanked Kirche.

"For what?" asked Ben as Kirche pulls back from the hug with a smile on her face.

"For being my first male friend." answered Kirche.

"Really?" asked Ben.

"Yes. The only other friend I have is Tabitha. I couldn't make more female friends because they're either intimidated or jealous of my body." answered Kirche.

"Did you try to wear...less revealing clothes?" asked Ben with a blush. Kirche blushed while answering.

"I actually don't have less revealing clothes. The reason I don't is because my father forbidden me to wear anything that covers my...assets. He once tried to engage me to a man who is a decade older than me." answered Kirche. Ben shuddered after hearing what her father tried to do to her.

"You poor girl." said Ben.

"But my mother cancelled the engagement because she knew how uncomfortable I was, and she once said to me 'True love doesn't depend on what you are, it depends on who you are.'" added Kirche.

"Your mother sounds wise." complimented Ben.

"Thanks, now weren't you going to explain about your powers?" asked Kirche. Ben became wide-eyed, forgetting about the explanation completely.

"Alright." sighed Ben as he pulls up his left sleeve, revealing the Ultimatrix.

"This is a device called the Ultimatrix. It allows me to transform into a variety of aliens, beings from other planets. The one I used to save you is a Polymorph, or as I like to name it Goop. His body can take on multiple shapes, but he needs the Anti-Gravity Disk to be able to do that." explained Ben. Kirche stares at him wide-eyed. Ben sighs and turned his head the other way.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." said Ben. Kirche recovers from her shock and tilted her head forward.

"It's not that I don't believe you. It's just amazing that a device can do that." commented Kirche. Ben sighed in relief before yawning.

"It's really late. I need to get some sleep." yawned Ben.

"Sleep with me." said Kirche quietly. Unfortunately for her, Ben heard her.

"What do you say?" asked Ben.

"You could sleep with me(deep blushed) if you want." suggested Kirche. Ben blushed before looking around the room. He sees that there is only one bed, and it's the perfect size for both Kirche and Ben. Ben sighs in defeat, knowing she's trying to make him comfortable.

"Okay, I'll(blush)sleep with you." said Ben. Kirche smiled and hugged Ben, also tackling him to the bed, putting them in an awkward position. Kirche noticed this and sat up, blushing wildly.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean for this to get awkward." apologized Kirche.

"No problem." said Ben, who is also blushing wildly. He took off his jacket and shoes and went to set them on Kirche's dresser. Ben turned to see Kirche laying down on the bed with the blanket over her. Ben smiled and went to lay next to her and go to sleep.

**Oh, man. This is the first Ben 10 and Familiar of Zero crossover that Ben is Kirche's Familiar, and includes the Ultimatrix. Tell me what you think in the reviews, and if this isn't the crossover you voted for, don't worry. I plan to make a new crossover every month. You can say it's my New Year's Resolution. Anyway, see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, thank you for reviewing on my previous chapter. I know you have a few questions, but don't worry, they'll all be answered in this chapter. And there will be OC Aliens from multiple internet sources.**

**Chapter 2: The Rise of Scorch**

**(Kirche's room)**

Ben felt the sun's rays hit his eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he has his right arm pinned down by Kirche's sleeping body. Ben blushed upon the close contact.

_'Kirche must have gotten on my arm in her sleep. If I remove it, she might wake up and use her fire magic to burn me up. And to make matters worse, I can't activate the Ultimatrix without my other arm.' _thought Ben. His eyes lit up as he got an idea. He put the Ultimatrix in front of his face, and did something he never done before. He bit the side of the Ultimatrix tightly before turning it, revealing Big Chill's hologram.

_'If I use Big Chill, Kirche will wake up from the cold of his body.' _thought Ben before he turned the dial and head-butted it. Kirche rolled to the side of the bed where Ben would be, failing to notice a small green light. The small green light is actually a metallic insectoid with green circuitry, triangular feet, green wings, and one green eye.

"Nanomech? I haven't used this guy since I defeated the Nanochips' Queen." commented Nanomech as he flies down to the ground. He looked up, and saw Kirche roll back to her side of the bed. Nanomech sighed in relief and changed back. Ben checked the Ultimatrix, and it showed a hologram that said 7:00 a.m. One of the new features the Ultimatrix has that the Omnitrix didn't is that it can show time, and both Ben's world and Kirche's world share the same time. Ben looked around the room, and found her dresser. Ben walked up to it, and opened it, finding her clothes, making sure to stay away from the undergarments. Ben doesn't want to hold any grudges against Kirche, because of two reasons. One, he owed her, since he was bored for a week and she gave him pyro kinesis. Two, he didn't want to traumatize Kirche and make her hate all males. Ben properly set them on Kirche's bed. He put his shoes and jacket back on before shaking Kirche awake.

"Huh?" responded Kirche as she pushes herself up with her left hand to look at Ben, using the other to wipe her sleep filled eyes. Ben noticed that she unintentionally made the left side strap of her bra move down her arm by a few inches, making Ben's face blush nearly match Heatblast's magma body. Ben turned around, attempting to hide the blush. Ben took deep breaths and calmed his blush before turning back to face her.

"I took the liberty of getting your clothes for you, but I made sure to stay away from the undergarments. I didn't want to traumatize you into hating all males." said Ben as Kirche takes the clothes.

"Thank you. That was sweet of you.(blushes) Um, do you mind?"asked Kirche as she turns to the door. Ben turned to her direction.

"Oh, okay." answered Ben as he exits the room and stands against the wall with his arms crossed, thinking about his family.

_'Let's see. I had nothing planned for the summer, so Gwen and Kevin won't need to worry about me. Grandpa is at Plumbers Academy, training the future Plumbers. And my parents are going to Hawaii for the summer. So I got nothing to worry about for the summer.'_ thought Ben with a shrug. Kirche came out of the room in a few minutes, and Ben followed her to the dining hall.

**(Dining Hall)**

When Ben and Kirche went into the dining hall, Ben couldn't help but be impressed. The dining hall is twice as large as his house. Ben followed Kirche to the seat that Louise is sitting at.

"So Louise, I heard that your familiar tried to run away last night." said Kirche, recalling the conversations that various students had in Ben and Kirche's trip to the dining hall.

"So where is he? Didn't you say that you were going to summon an all-powerful being as your familiar?" asked Kirche with a smirk. Ben rolled his eyes as his response.

"If you have not recalled Zerbst, you summoned a commoner as a familiar too. If you want to know where he is..." trailed off Louise as she points to something next to her chair. Ben and Kirche walked around Louise's chair to see what she's pointing at, and gasped with wide eyes when they saw Saito sitting cross-legged on the ground with a half-eaten piece of bread on a plate on his lap. Ben and Kirche turn to each other to see each other's reactions, then turned back to Saito.

"Um, why is he sitting on the ground with a piece of bread on his lap?" asked Ben without taking his eyes off Saito.

"I know he tried to run away from you last night, but you took it way too far." commented Kirche as she turns to Louise with an angry glare.

"He's a simple familiar. He should be glad that I have even let him eat here." answered Louise as she turns to Ben.

"Shouldn't your familiar eat outside, since the other familiars are outside as well?" asked Louise with narrowed eyes. Ben narrowed his eyes, and sparks occurred between the glare.

_'I can't believe that she would treat a human being like an animal. Even Dr. Animo treats his animals better then this spoiled girl.'_ thought Ben. Kirche noticed the glare and nervously giggled. Ben thought her giggles were cute, so he got calm enough to turn to Saito offering him a handshake.

"We didn't get properly introduced earlier. I'm Ben Tennyson."introduced Ben with a smile. Saito put the plate on the floor before standing up and turning to Ben with the same smile.

"Saito Hiraga." introduced Saito as he accepts the handshake. Ben nods and went to follow Kirche to a girl with sky-blue hair, one-sided glasses, a staff that looks like a question mark, and sky-blue eyes reading a book.

"Ben, this is my best friend, Tabitha." introduced Kirche as Tabitha stands from her seat and turn to Ben. When Ben saw her sky-blue hair and eyes, it reminded him of the blue cat shirt that Gwen wore during their childhood. Ben offered his hand to Tabitha.

"Hello, Tabitha. My name's Ben Tennyson." introduced Ben as Tabitha puts her staff under her arm before accepting the handshake. Kirche and Tabitha sat in their seats. Kirche whispered something to Tabitha's ear so Ben couldn't hear. Kirche pulled back as Tabitha aimed her staff at the ground between her and Kirche. Ben gave her a confused look until Tabitha whirled her staff, and a miniature tornado appeared. It didn't suck anything in, or blow anything away. Ben looks shocked as Kirche giggled at his reaction.

"I asked Tabitha to make a seat for you, Ben. Don't worry. the tornado is very supportive." assured Kirche as Ben sits on the miniature tornado with his legs crossed. Kirche offered Ben half her plate of food, and Ben gladly accepted it, since he hadn't eaten since he got here. Kirche picked up her teacup and put it on her lips until she noticed that the cup is empty. Kirche groaned in sadness. Ben heard her groan and turned to her to find out that she doesn't have tea. Ben stood up from the miniature tornado and put a hand on Kirche's shoulder, making her turn to him.

"Want me to get you some tea?" asked Ben. Kirche shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'll go get it myself." answered Kirche as she stands up.

"Let me get it. You already done so much for me, so it's time I return the favor." said Ben. Kirche handed Ben her teacup. Ben was walking to get Kirche's tea, but noticed Saito walking to the same direction he is. Ben walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. Saito turned and had a mix of anger and relief on his face.

"Oh, hey Ben." said Saito.

"Where were you heading?" asked Ben.

"I was going to get Louise's tea, because she can't stop yelling at me for not being glad that I got allowed to eat here." answered Saito as he waves his hands for emphasis before throwing them down and sighing sadly.

"I just don't know what to believe anymore. I was just an average kid before all this, and now I'm a 'familiar' for a pink haired girl with temper issues." muttered Saito.

"Things can't get any-"said Saito before Ben covered Saito's mouth with his hand.

"Don't say that. From my experience, if you do say that, things will always get worse." informed Ben. Ben removed his hand as Saito nods in understanding.

"Where are you off to?" asked Saito.

"I was going to get Kirche some tea to pay back for her kindness." answered Ben. Saito nods as they start walking to get their masters' tea. Saito turned to the Ultimatrix, and had a confused look on his face. Ben noticed it, and quickly covered the Ultimatrix.

_'Why does the symbol on his watch look familiar?_' thought Saito before shrugging as they enter the kitchen.

**(Five minutes later)**

Ben and Saito exit the kitchen with each of them holding one half-full teacup. They nod to each other before separating to find their 'masters'. Ben walked up to Kirche and put the teacup next to her plate. Kirche put her head up to see Ben smiling.

"Thanks Ben." thanked Kirche as she sips her tea.

"Anytime, Kirche." replied Ben.

"Um, excuse me?" shyly asked an unknown female voice. Ben and Kirche turn to see a purple-eyed female brunette with a brown robe holding a white basket.

"Have you seen Guiche around here?" asked the female brunette.

"Don't know what he looks like." answered Ben.

"Can you give me a description of him?" asked Ben.

"He has blonde hair, gray eyes, and wears a black robe." described the female brunette. Ben nods his head, remembering the boy with the same description that he passed by.

"I'll take you to him." assured Ben as he motions the female brunette to follow him.

**(Tristain Courtyard)**

Ben led the female brunette outside, and found Guiche...with a blue-eyed blonde girl with a black robe sitting across him and Saito walking to them with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, have you heard about Guiche?" asked Saito.

"What about him?" asked back Ben with a shrug, which made Saito's smirk wider.

"He's been dating that girl across him named Montmorency." answered Saito as the female brunette gasped. Guiche turned and noticed the female brunette and slightly paled without Montmorency noticing. The female brunette walked to Guiche angrily. Montmorency noticed his facial expression and turned to see what he's looking at.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" asked Guiche nervously.

"I was bringing over my handmade soufflé for the tea party that we talked about last night." answered Katie with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Last night?" asked Montmorency angrily.

"Wait, I can explain." answered Guiche.

"You have nothing to explain." said Montmorency as she stood up from her chair. Guiche paled as he stands up from his chair, and runs away. Guiche ran passed Ben as Ben steps on Guiche's robe, making Guiche fall on his back. Before Guiche could get up, a foot held him down by the chest. Guiche looks up to see Ben Tennyson with narrowed eyes and a slight frown.

"Peasant, how dare you hold down a noble? Release me immediately." ordered Guiche. Ben shook his head.

"Sorry, but on my book, cheaters never prosper." said Ben. Before Guiche could try to resist, he got slapped on the cheeks twice by Montmorency and Katie and got two hand sized marks on his cheeks. Ben released Guiche as he rubs his cheeks to soften the pain. Montmorency and Katie walked up to Ben as Katie hands him her soufflé.

"Thank you, and please take this as a token of gratitude." thanked Katie. Ben shook his head and smiled.

"You're welcome, and you don't need to give me your soufflé, I was just trying to help." assured Ben. Montmorency took out a piece of paper and pencil from her robe and wrote down something. She finished writing and handed Ben the paper.

"In case you need anything in the future, here's my room number." said Montmorency. Ben didn't want to turn down her offer, in case something happens that requires her help. Ben nodded and took the paper and put it in his pocket. Montmorency and Katie waved goodbye to Ben as they leave. Ben did the same as he was about to go back to Kirche until...

"Stop right there, you peasant!" shouted Guiche as he stands up after the pain was relieved. Everyone around the field turned to the commotion. Ben closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in annoyance.

"What do you want?" asked Ben annoyed, already knowing the answer.

"You've damaged the reputation of two gorgeous ladies. You're supposed to take responsibility for that." said Guiche with steam coming out of his ears. Before Ben can answer, a familiar voice did it for him.

"Ben didn't do anything except give you what you deserve." defended Saito as he walks between the two and glared at Guiche.

"Katie only asked him to take her to you. Thanks to me, Katie got the information about what you truly are, a no-good cheater. And the only one with the damaged reputation.." paused Saito as he points at Guiche.

"IS YOU!" finished Saito. Guiche's face became red in embarrassment as the male students around laugh at him.

"That's it! I challenge the both of you to a duel!" shouted Guiche as he points at the duo. Everyone else gasped at this.

"I accept!" said Saito and Ben. Guiche had an evil smirk on his face.

"Meet me in Vestory Square in one hour." said Guiche as he turns leaving. Ben and Saito turn to see Kirche and an angry Louise walking toward them.

"I never expected you to get into a duel when you were gone." commented Kirche with a smirk. Ben smirked in return.

"Please, if you think Guiche was bad, you should've seen Darkstar. He was a better double timer before my cousin was done with him." replied Ben, remembering how Michael Morningstar became Darkstar. Kirche nodded with a sympathetic look.

_'After the duel, I have to talk to him.'_ thought Kirche. Before she could say anything, Louise yelled at Saito loudly.

"We're going to apologize!" yelled Louise as she grabs Saito's wrist and pulled him toward Guiche's direction. However, Saito has other plans as he firmly planted his feet on the ground.

"No." replied Saito.

"WHAT?!" shouted Louise as she turns to Saito in shock.

"I'm not going to apologize." said Saito as Louise glares at him.

"But Guiche is nobility! There's no way a commoner like you can win!" shouted Louise. Ben felt a tug on his jacket sleeve and turned to see Kirche with a smirk.

"If you're going to beat Guiche, Vestory Square's that way." informed Kirche as she points off Ben's right. Ben nodded thanks before turning to Saito.

"Saito, the Square's that way." informed Ben as he points to his right. Saito turned to him and nodded while Louise glared at Ben. Saito released himself from Louise's grip and walked to the direction with Louise yelling at him. Ben walked to the direction with a smirk along with Kirche.

**(Vestory Square)**

It took them forty-five minutes, not counting their talk, to get to an open field with a circle of nobles. Standing in the middle of the circle is Ben and Saito across Guiche with a red rose in his mouth.

"I must say that I'm impressed that you actually showed up." commented Guiche with a smug grin.

"Who would run from the likes of you?" asked Saito with a smirk. Guiche scowled before removing the rose from his mouth and waving it, causing a petal to fall on the ground, and a flash of light occurred. When the flash died down, standing in the petal's place is a Valkyrie armor.

"My name is Guiche de Gramont, and my magical affinity is earth. So therefore, a brass golem shall be your opponent." announced Guiche. Ben stared at him confusedly.

_'That guy should get his eyes checked. The armor isn't made of brass and it's not close to the size of Charmcaster's rock monsters.' _thought Ben while activating the Ultimatrix.

"Alright then, IT'S HERO TIME!" shouted Ben as he slams the Ultimatrix. Everyone shielded their eyes as a green flash occurred. When it died down, everyone unshielded their eyes and stare at shock. Standing in Ben's place is a fiery humanoid with dark brown armor on his feet, lower legs, forearms, above the chest and head, which looks like a mouthless mask. The Ultimatrix symbol is on the armor above the chest.

"SCORCH" shouted the fiery humanoid as everyone stare at him in shock. Scorch looks at himself and groaned in annoyance.

"Not a good time to give me a new alien, Ultimatrix." said Scorch.

_'That's why the symbol on his watch looks familiar.'_ thought Saito as he recovers from his shock.

"Ben, is that you?" asked Saito. Scorch turns to him and nods.

"So all the alien heroes I saw on the news in my world was you all along?" asked Saito.

"Yeah, it's my secret identity. If we somehow get back, you better keep your mouth shut." threatened Scorch. Saito took a step back in fear as he nodded. Scorch turns to Guiche and made a fireball in his hand.

_'This guy has fire powers? Nice.' _thought Scorch as he throws the fireball at the golem, blasting it away. Guiche shook his head as everyone recovered from shock. Guiche turns to see that his golem is in pieces. Scorch noticed a sword on the ground, guessing the golem dropped it when it was blasted.

"Saito, get the sword!" shouted Scorch. Saito nodded and ran to the sword. He picked it up and got in a fighting stance. Guiche scowled as he dropped the entire rose as 16 golems appeared.

"It doesn't matter what you are. You can't defeat this many golems at once." commented Guiche. If Scorch had a mouth, he would smirk. He turned to Saito with his fireballs ready.

"You take half, and I take half?" asked Scorch. Saito nodded as he ran to the golems along with Scorch. A golem swung a sword at Saito, but Saito used his own sword to block the strike. Saito pulled back and slashed the golem in half with his sword. Scorch and another golem got each other's hands caught in a grapple. It looks like a tie, until the golem's hands turn into liquid metal before Scorch used his fiery fist to punch the golem in the gut. Four other golems surrounded Saito and swung their swords at him. Saito evaded all the swords and struck his sword through a golem's torso, like a shish kabob. Saito swung his sword and threw the golem at another that tried to sneak behind him. Saito noticed a straight line of three golems preparing to strike him. Saito smirked as he charged at the golems with his sword out front. Before the golems can do anything, Saito shish kabobed them. Saito swung his sword and threw the golems at two others that tried to jump him. Scorch made a giant fireball above him. Everyone stared at it in awe. The remaining golems stepped back in fear.

"Aw, what's wrong? Am I too hot for you?" joked Scorch as he threw the giant fireball at the remaining golems. When the fireball made contact, a huge cloud of smoke covered the area. When the smoke cleared, everyone can see the golems turn to dirt and Scorch in front of Guiche with a fireball close to his face. Saito coughed in his hand as he approached Guiche.

"I yield! I yield! Just don't burn my gorgeous face off! Please!" begged Guiche. Scorch stepped back and changed back to Ben. Ben saw Saito's rune hand glow until it later died down. Louise ran up to Saito as he faints. Louise gasped worried of Saito.

"Don't worry. Saito just needs some rest. Take him to your room and let him sleep. He'll feel better after that." suggested Ben. Louise nodded as she drags Saito to her room. Ben walked up to Kirche and smirked.

"How do you like that?" asked Ben. Kirche giggled before replaying Scorch's joke.

"'Aw, what's wrong? Am I too hot for you?' That was a good joke, Ben." complimented Kirche with a blush. Ben blushed after hearing that compliment AND hearing her cute giggle.

"Thanks. I've been at this for years, so I know when's a good time to make a pun." informed Ben. Kirche motioned him to follow her to her room.

**(Kirche's room)**

Ben and Kirche walked into the room with Kirche locking the door and turning to Ben with a smile on her face.

"I have to say, not bad using that form you called Scorch for the first time." commented Kirche. Ben became wide-eyed.

"How did you know?" asked Ben. Kirche giggled as she went to sit on her bed.

"I heard your complaint about not wanting to use a new alien before the duel started." answered Kirche. Ben sighed in defeat.

"That was my first time using that form. I get new aliens from time to time." said Ben as he sat down next to Kirche.

"That makes it more impressive. Defeating a noble with an untrained form makes you a very great familiar." complimented Kirche as she gets her legs on Ben's lap, making him blush Jetray red.

"And you did it out of selflessness and for those two girls. I say you deserve a reward." said Kirche. Before Ben can ask what the reward is, Kirche kissed Ben on the lips, but the kiss is different than before. Kirche put in more feeling and passion in this kiss and it made Ben's eyes widened before he kissed back. Unfortunately, Kirche's body made Ben fall back on the mattress and gave him a good view of her...assets. Ben quickly used his left hand to cover his eyes. Kirche noticed this and blushed as she sat up.

"Sorry about that. I didn't want this to get awkward." apologized Kirche as Ben shakes his head to calm down the blush.

"Apology accepted. And (blushes) you're a great kisser." complimented Ben. Kirche blushed after hearing that. Kirche went up to her dresser and took out her pajamas before walking to the private bathroom. As soon as she entered, Ben activated the Ultimatrix and scrolled down the alien list.

_'Wow, how did I get 10 new aliens, including that Scorch form? Maybe when I got summoned as a familiar, the Ultimatrix gained them.'_ thought Ben before yawning. He stood up and took off his jacket and shoes and set them on Kirche's dresser before heading to bed. Kirche came out of the bathroom and blushed seeing Ben asleep.

_'He's so cute when he's asleep.' _thought Kirche as she went to the bed and slept next to Ben.

**Done. And before you ask, I found Scorch on and thought his powers are cool. Down below are the known aliens in the new list.**

**Scorch**

**Don't worry. If you want to see more OC aliens, tell me which one and where on the internet I can find them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omarnosian10: Hey guys. I'm back, and I got some good news.**

**Kirche: He let people that interacted with Ben 10 be their co-representatives in all of his fanfictions from now on.**

**Omarnosian10: How did you get here? I made the room fireproof.**

**Big Chill: But not ice-proof.**

**Omarnosian10: Gah! Ben, how many times have I told you to stop that?**

**Ben: You never did.**

**Omarnosian10: Oh, right. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 3: The Investigation**

**(Colbert's office)**

Colbert is currently searching through a rune book on his desk for Ben and Saito's runes. He found them and placed book marks on the pages he found them before running out of his office.

**(Headmaster Osmand's Office)**

An old man with a white long beard and hair is currently looking through his book for the creature he saw Ben turn into.

**(A/N: In the previous chapter, he and Colbert saw the fight Saito and Scorch had against Guiche, and both agreed to find out what Ben is)**

"Headmaster, may I come in?" asked Colbert from the door. Osmand looked to the door before standing up.

"You may come in, Colbert." answered Osmand before Colbert burst through the door and opened his rune book.

"Look what I've discovered." suggested Colbert as he sets his open book on the desk.

"The runes Ben Tennyson have show that he is the Phoenix Knight." started Colbert before Osmand interrupted.

"Phoenix Knight? You mean the legendary Fire Mage that can use his fire to transform his body into various beings, and the only Fire Mage that can create green fire?" asked Osmand.

**(A/N: Phoenix Knight is an original rune I made, so you can't look for it in the F.O.Z database online)**

"The very same. I wasn't sure if he could create green fire at first, butwhen I used the Mirror of History, I saw him using it last night to protect Kirche from an abusive student." answered Colbert.

"This is good to know." replied Osmand.

"Should we report this to the palace immediately?" asked Colbert.

"No. They might use this as an excuse to cause an unnecessary war." answered Osmand.

"Until further notice, we are the only ones who know this information." confirmed Osmand. Colbert opened his mouth to reject, but thought it over and nodded in understanding before leaving the room.

**(Kirche's Room)**

Kirche wakes up to see Ben Tennyson looking out the window with her folded clothes under his left arm. Kirche sat up before yawning, getting Ben's attention.

"You're awake." stated Ben as he approaches Kirche and hands her the folded clothes he was holding.

"Obviously. By the way, why didn't you try to wake me up?" asked Kirche. Ben blushed before answering.

"Because it's early. You have an hour until class starts." answered Ben. Kirche nodded in understanding before taking the clothes and went in her private bathroom.

**(Louise's room)**

Saito currently has his ear on the wall while Louise stands behind him with her whip in her left hand. Since they returned to Louise's room, Louise kept asking Saito about how he knows what Ben Tennyson is. Saito told her that he seen a few of his forms, known as alien heroes on the news of his world. Unfortunately, Louise didn't believe him and lashed out her whip at Saito, thinking that there is no such thing as beings from other worlds. In the morning, Louise threatened Saito to spy on Ben to learn everything about him so she can use that knowledge against her rival, Kirche. Louise gritted her teeth in impatience.

"What are they saying?" asked Louise angrily. Saito shrugged before removing his ear from the wall.

"Not much. They only greeted each other before Kirche went to her private bathroom." answered Saito before he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Louise huffed before she put her whip in her pocket.

**(Fifty minutes later)**

Ben and Kirche are currently walking to class, unaware that Louise and Saito are stalking them, the former out of curiosity, and the latter forced to do so. An awkward silence filled the hall until Kirche decided to break it.

"Ben, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." said Kirche nervously, causing the stalking duo to perk up.

"What is it?" asked Ben.

"It's about your friends and family. Don't you miss them, or feel bad that they might be worried for you?" asked Kirche worryingly. When Saito heard this, he felt sympathy for the young Tennyson, since he never thought about how the other familiars feel, while Louise had a small smirk on her face.

_'If I find out how to return that Zerbst's familiar to his home, I will be able to beat Kirche once and for all!' _thought Louise triumphantly.

"Actually, my parents recently went on a vacation before I got here, and my Grandpa is busy training my other friends, so they won't worry about me for a few months." shrugged Ben. Kirche sighed in relief, glad that Ben won't have to worry about his parents for a while.

**(Tristain Forest)**

Kirche and Ben are currently walking through the forest. During class, Kirche offered Ben to sit next to her inside, but Ben told her that he needs to train with his new aliens to know how to use them better. Kirche understood and left Ben outside for an hour. He only had enough time to train 2 of his new forms before class ended. Saito and Louise are still stalking them.

"So, Ben. How did the training go?" asked Kirche. Ben shrugged before giving her a peace sign.

"So far, I've only trained 2 of them, not counting Scorch." answered Ben before he put his hands in his pockets. Kirche nodded before blushing.

"Speaking of Scorch, the way you used him yesterday was like you know how to, even though that was the first time you transformed into him." commented Kirche, causing the stalking duo to grow curious. It is true that Saito has seen his forms on the news before, but he never saw all of them. Louise grew curious when Kirche said 'first time', which means that the Zerbst's familiar has limited forms, but only because he hasn't reached his true potential.

"Actually, Scorch isn't the first form that can control fire I transformed into. The first time I transformed, I was a similar form, so I'm more experienced on using fire attacks." replied Ben. Before Kirche can continue the conversation, they heard a stick break, courtesy of Louise. When they turned around, the stalking duo quickly covered behind a tree. Kirche shrugged before noticing a green flash next to her. When she turned to the direction of the green flash, she noticed that Ben is nowhere in sight. The stalking duo quietly noticed the disappearance from different directions of the tree. When Saito looked back, he noticed that Louise has disappeared as well. Before Saito can react, a three-fingered shadow hand came out from the ground and covered Saito's mouth. Saito tried to scream in fear, but all he could hear were muffles before the hand sunk him into the shadows.

**(Kirche's room)**

The only source of light in the room is the lit candles around the rug. From the ceiling, Saito fell on his butt before he got restricted by black tentacles. When he looked around the room, he noticed Louise is next to him with the same black tentacles restricting her. He also noticed that Louise is staring at something in front of them fearfully. With a gulp, he slowly turned to the front, and had a mixed expression of fear and relief on his face. Standing in front of him is Kirche with her arms crossed, being the cause of relief, but the fear cause is beside her. Standing (or floating) beside Kirche is a green, mostly black phantom-like figure, with five tails replacing the legs, black three-fingered gloves, and a black hood covering the face, only revealing the menacing green eyes.

"WHO OR WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" shouted Louise in fear. The phantom figure chuckled evilly before moving toward the duo.

**"I'm your worst Nightmare." **cackled the phantom figure in a deep voice, causing Louise and Saito to slightly pale. Louise panicky searched her robe, but found nothing.

"Looking for this?" asked Kirche as she takes out Louise's wand from her pocket. Louise gritted her teeth in anger before trying harder to break free from the black tentacles. Before Saito could scream for help, he noticed a green hourglass symbol on the figure's chest. Saito sighed in relief, knowing only one person who has it.

"Alright, Ben. You got us. You can change back now." suggested Saito before Louise turned to him wide-eyed. The phantom figure lowered his head before slapping the hourglass symbol, creating a green flash. When it died down, it revealed Ben with his arms crossed. Suddenly, the black tentacles unwrapped Saito and Louise, allowing them to stand up. Louise stomped toward Ben before pointing at him angrily.

"How dare you touch a noble? You should be ashamed of yourself!" shouted Louise angrily before Kirche walked between them.

"You're one to talk! You're the one who has been following us for no reason!" shouted Kirche with her arms crossed.

"Actually, the reason we've been following you is because (points at Louise) SHE WANTS TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT BEN SO SHE COULD USE THAT KNOWLEDGE FOR HER OWN PERSONAL GAIN!" informed Saito panicky. Louise took out her whip from her pocket before she lashed it at Saito's face, leaving a red mark on Saito's cheek, making Ben and Kirche stare at Louise wide-eyed.

"A commoner like you shouldn't reveal a noble's plan." insulted Louise before she covered her mouth, realizing that she had confirmed what Saito had said. Kirche clenched her fists and took a step forward before Ben put a hand on her shoulder. Kirche turned to Ben and Ben shook his head. Kirche gritted her teeth and nodded before taking a step back, allowing Ben to step forward with his hands covered in green fire.

"If you want to get out of here unroasted, then you better do it now." threatened Ben. Saito and Louise nodded before running out of the room. Ben took a deep breath before his hands became uncoated in green fire.

"You do know that they'll just keep stalking us, right?" asked Kirche as Ben turned to her. Before Ben could answer, they heard a scream outside. They ran to the door and opened it, only to see Tabitha with her staff outstretched to the left. When Ben and Kirche stuck their heads out of the doorway, they noticed Saito and Louise on the floor unconscious.

"Looks like you're getting girl stalkers, too." quipped Tabitha before she came in the room. Ben and Kirche nodded before they unstuck their heads and closed the door. Ben and Kirche turned to Tabitha (who is tapping the floor with her staff repeatedly.)

"What are you doing here? I thought you were heading to your room." asked Ben curiously.

"Oh, you mean Kirche didn't tell you yet?" asked Tabitha back. Kirche nodded nervously before leaning toward Ben's ear.

"During class, I asked her to come here because I thought she deserved to know about the Omnitrix." whispered Kirche before Ben widened his eyes and leaned toward Kirche's ear.

"Why do you think she deserves to know about it? It's not that I don't trust her, I just want to be sure." whispered Ben.

"She's the silent-type and a little anti-social, so I don't want to break our trust, and she's great at keeping secrets." whispered Kirche. Ben nodded before walking toward Tabitha.

"Alright, just to be sure, tell me what Kirche told you." suggested Ben.

"She told me that she wants to tell me about you in private." replied Tabitha before Ben sighed in relief and started to tell her about him.

**(Meanwhile, in the Headmaster's Office)**

Headmaster Osmand and Proffessor Colbert are currently looking at a large mirror known as the Mirror of History, showing Ben's transformation into Nightmare and using his umbrakinesis.

"That's another creature we have never seen before." noted Osmand.

"Which brings the total of unknown creatures he transformed into up to 3." added Colbert, making Osmand stare at him confused. Colbert shook his head before he pointed his staff toward the mirror, changing the scene to outside Kirche's room, allowing them to see Ben falling toward Kirche, who is frozen in a chunk of ice. A green flash occurred, and Goop took Ben's place. Osmand gasped at this sight before Goop covered the chunk of ice with his body and carried her back to her room. The mirror changed back to normal before Colbert crossed his arms.

"Do you want me to bring him here for interrogation?" asked Colbert before Osmand narrowed his eyes at him.

"That won't be necessary. If we interrogate him for no good reason, the palace might dispose us from our position." answered Osmand.

"Then what do you want me to do about this, sir?" asked Colbert. Osmand crossed his arms before he looked at the window.

"You need to keep an eye on this shape-shifter. His forms are unknown and we need to know everything about them." answered Osmand. Colbert nodded before exiting the office.

**Omarnosian10: Alright, I'm going to say it. Shortest. Chapter. Ever.**

**Ben: Don't be so hard on yourself.**

**Kirche: That's right. The chapter may not have much action, but you showed one of Ben's new forms.**

**Saito: And I'll never forget those menacing green eyes as long as I live.**

**Louise: And I can't believe you made me a stalker.**

**Kirche: I can. You are the most selfish girl in the academy.**

**Ben: That's right. You treat Saito worse than Animo treats his pets.**

**Saito: Thank you, Ben.**

**Tabitha: Omarnosian10, can you tell us about Ben's new form?**

**Omarnosian10: Oh, yeah. First, I want to say that Lewamus Prime made this suggestion. And if some of you know, a lot of Nightmare fans gave him different powers. I chose to give him Umbrakinesis, intangibility by turning himself into a shadow, invisibility by getting inside a person's shadow, and he also gives nightmares to people unintentionally.**

**Ben: You mean like Zs'Skayr?**

**Omarnosian10: They do have a few similarities, but Nightmare's weakness is only focused beams of light, like Chromastone's rainbow blasts.**

**Saito: So that's why Nightmare didn't die in the forest.**

**Omarnosian10: Actually, Nightmare also has night vision, so he only transformed into Nightmare in the shade. Alright, now that this is settled, I have an announcement to make.**

**Louise: Omarnosian10 has put the ghost in Danny Phantom for Ben's Omnitrix to scan back on his profile.**

**Omarnosian10: Hey, I was going to say that.**

**Louise: That's what you get for making me a stalker.**

**Saito: You forgot to mention that Ben's selected form might show up in most of Omarnosian10's crossovers.**

**Omarnosian10: Alright, readers, the next chapter will be here as soon as I settle the score with THOSE SPOILERS!**


End file.
